Get them out
by V.CAndrewsClone18
Summary: Ron's P.O.V on their life while being members in The Order of The Pheonix. Post Hogwarts. Please RR i love feedback (sorry i suck on summaries) Want me to write more just say the magic words.
1. Default Chapter

The war reached its ten-year anniversary today. I remembered because it began on the day Voldemort reached his full power and claimed his first member victim Charlie. I'd been through so much now that I didn't fear saying his name anymore . . . no one did. You had no time for fear these days. I got up from my bed and walked slowly downstairs. As usual Harry was the first one up. These past few months he'd been sleeping and eating less and less. They were getting closer, and Grimmauld place was becoming less safe by the day.

"I heard something . . . it sounded like someone coming inside and walking around the house" he told me softly

"You've been up all night?" I asked going over and touching his shoulder. He jumped. We all did nowadays "Sorry"

"No . . . " he said trailing off "We . . . we'll have to leave this place soon"

I knew this already. Spies were everywhere, and we could trust no one. We'd already been betrayed twice before, once by Seamus Finnegan and the other time by Dean Thomas. We'd always suspected that they'd be the weak ones, and luckily we had prepared for it. When they came back begging for forgiveness, Harry had me erase their memories and sent off to St Mungo's. It's a surprise to me that none of us had ended up there yet. Considering we'd all seen so much and lost our fair share of members Bill, Charlie, My dad, Hagrid, . . . and Sirius. Even ten years later Sirius's death was still hard for Harry . . . for all of us. On more than one occasion he'd broken down apologizing to all of us for "causing" all of this mess in our lives. Even though we never blamed him . . . We all knew what we'd gotten ourselves into when we joined The Order. We could've left a long time ago, but now it was no longer an option. It was simply too dangerous.

"Baby" Hermione's soft voice called from the stairs. We both turned around and watched as she made her way over. At 25 she'd only, despite everything, had grown more beautiful. She embraced me tightly then went over to Harry.

"There you are you never came back to bed"

"I heard something"

She ran her finger along her his jaw line "You always hear something. You have to calm down"

She embraced him then. The only time Harry ever relaxed was when he was with her. For only a minute he settled down into her warm embrace, but with a loud crash he was up, Hermione was behind him and his wand was out. It was always like him to put others safety, (especially mines or Hermione's) before his own. I took out my wand (which I kept at my side all the time) and was by his side in seconds.

"Stay with Hermione if anything get her"

"Relax Potter" Draco told us coming from downstairs

We lowered our wands, Draco had joined The Order as soon as he'd gotten away from his father. He convinced us that he wasn't a death eater, just because his father was one. He showed his loyalty to us, in a battle against Voldemort's death eaters, which included several of his former best friend's Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. From then on we hadn't had any problems with him.

"Fuck Malfoy you can't go around doing shit like that" he snapped running a pale hand through his hair

"I just fell down like four stairs relax. It's not like I meant to"

"Well if you would watch where you"

Hermione took his face into her soft hands. "He had an accident Harry, and you've got to calm down . . . come upstairs. You haven't slept all night"

"I'm fine"

"I've got something to tell you anyway, so I don't care how fine you are you're coming upstairs with me" She took his hand and pulled him upstairs with her.

"He's wound way too tight . . . he's gonna snap"

We made our way to the kitchen, his arm draped around my waist. "He's not going to snap per say" I said pouring our coffee "Just . . . burn out"

We sat at the table and watched as the sun began to fill the house. Harry had been pushing it overtime. I kept asking myself could he snap?

The house quickly came alive. With Mum, Ginny and Mrs. Granger (Harry insisted Hermione's mother be brought here for "safe keeping" after her father was killed, their house was burned down), coming downstairs and making breakfast like they always did. Everyone in The Order stayed in the house, it was a big house and everyone was allowed their own space (even though there was still some drama but what house would be complete without it?). We'd decided on everyone's staying here at headquarters after, Order members homes were being vandalized, burned down and people from their family were being killed to get to anyone in The Order so Voldemort could get to Harry. We were the only thing keeping Voldemort from him . . . or him from Voldemort.

"Where's Harry?" Mum asked

"Upstairs with Hermione" I informed trying to keep my food safe from Fred and George.

"Oh well best not disturb them" Mrs Granger said

Just as she said that Hermione came downstairs "Morning" she yawned sitting beside me

"Good morning dear do you want some breakfast?" Mum asked filing her plate before she'd answered

"Oh no Molly I'm not hungry, my stomachs been upset lately"

I could see Fred and George ogling her food. Still, at 27, they held that playfulness.

"Well at least have some toast, I'll make you some tea dear"

Hermione gave a smile and nibbled at her toast.

"Here you are dear" Mum said minutes later and then sitting down herself. "I can't believe it's been ten years already"

"Yeah" everyone responded at almost the same time.

I didn't think anyone else but me was counting. Our group was silent for a while before Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to ask everyone to kinda keep it down for a little bit, so Harry can sleep he's been up all night. He keeps telling me he heard something down here"

Everyone murmured their affirmatives and prepared to head downstairs so we could start our meeting . . . without Harry.

"Oh take the food" Hermione said pushing her plate toward the twins who threatened each other with forks before dividing the food equally. I stared at them, disgust in my eye's, their eating habits were horrendous. Obviously Hermione thought so too because I saw her hold her stomach and hurry out of the kitchen into the bathroom.

"I knew it'd be a matter of time before your disgusting eating would cause someone to throw up" I said getting up and starting the dishes before Mum could.

The day dragged on slowly. It tended to when you spent 22 hours inside of a house. I didn't see Harry until late that night, when I'd thought I'd heard something myself down in the living room. He was pacing around, with what was no doubt a glass of Firewhiskey in hand.

"Harry?"

He turned to me wand out then he lowered it. ""Ron?"

"What are you doing down here again?" I asked concerned at the state he was in.

He sat down "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

He finished off what was in the glass and took a deep breath. "Promise you won't tell anyone yet"

"All right"

"Hermione told me . . . she's pregnant" he admitted

"Are you serious?" I asked

He nodded "Would I lie about something like this?"

"How does she know?

"The test. She had Tonks go and get her one when she went out for groceries" he explained

I didn't know exactly what to do then. Hermione pregnant? In this place? Now? Truth be told this, though great, couldn't have happened at a worse time. When I finally found my voice again the first thing that spilled out was

"Congratulations man I mean . . . yeah"

"Thanks"

There was a long awkward silence then. I could see Harry formulating a plan in his head. It turned out I was right, because he then got up, put on some shoes (he never wore shoes inside), grabbed his coat and headed to the door. I quickly went after him.

"Harry what are you doing?!" I asked as he grabbed the doorknob. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out. I have to sort some things out, If im gonna have a kid Voldemort will not have a chance to have history repeat itself . . . I'll be back later"

"No!" I snapped "If anything let me come with you Harry you know there are people looking for you!"

"No! If something happens while I'm not here you have to get Hermione and Mum out I'll be back in a couple of hours . . . before anyone wakes up . . . I promise"

I noted that he hesitated on the promise.

"Harry It. Is. Not. Safe."

"Listen Ron. Just . . . just get them out if I don't come back"

And with that he pulled away and apparated into thin air.


	2. The search begins

I stood there for a moment. My hand pressed to the glass. Should I go after him? I knew I should've, but I didn't know where he'd gone.

"I know how you feel" Mad-Eye said from behind be coming over and putting his hand on me shoulder "What are you doing up?"

I felt I had no other options, at least with the rest of the order we could spread out and look for him. "Harry . . . left" I said

"What?! Where?"

I leaned on the door and shook my head "I . . . don't know he said he'll be back and if anything happened he wanted me to get Mum and Hermione out"

"Shit!" he spat out

I stayed leaning on the door while Mad-Eye rounded up the other order members. Of course when they all found out they instantly began yelling at me. I was already tired and flustered I didn't need them telling me what an idiot I had been.

"Listen!" I yelled over the masses of voices directing their anger at me "I tired to stop him! I would've gone after him if I knew where he went okay?!"

I once again ran my fingers through my hair, draco rubbed my shoulders and led me over to a seat, where he continued rubbing my shoulders.

"Potter's crazier than I thought" he said. I had to agree.

Someone had woken Hermione, though I'd advised them not to. She came downstairs like a bat out of hell "What THE HELL is his problem?!"she screamed

I could already see the tears glistening in her eye's, I pulled away from Draco and went over to stop her from throwing the nearest object. "Hermione, you have to relax you can't go getting all worked up" I instructed. She turned to protest then I added, whispering in her ear "for the baby"

"Come with me" she said pulling me into the kitchen "he told you?"

"Before he left"

"Did you . . . you didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No, no" I assured

"Do you think I shouldn't have told him?" she asked "What if this news pushed him over the edge? You know how he's been lately"

I could see the anxiety in her eyes and I tried to reassure her "Of course not. He has the right to know, he is the father. And you know Harry as well as I do, he worships the ground you walk on, he wouldn't just up and leave you especially with a baby on the way"

She nodded and leaned into my embrace, then began to sob. I tried to comfort her, but I couldn't . . . because I was as unsure as she was. I was glad when Mum came in and took over. Remus and the others were already setting up a plan, there were a lot of people out to find Harry. What he was doing was very, very dangerous. We'd go in groups of two to different parts of London, parts where Harry, (or at least where we thought) was liable to go. We had only a very small scale because, even to Hermione and I sometimes Harry was like a stranger. So closed off.

"Is everyone clear?" Severus asked he was pairing with Remus, Fred was with George, Tonks was with Mad-Eye and I was with Draco. We'd agreed on Mum staying with Hermione, Ginny and Jane in case he came back.

"I wanna come!" Hermione pleaded through her endless tears

"No! . . ." I said sternly "You're not!"

"Ron please"

I glared at her, she glared back and ultimately I won. She'd hate me now but thank me later if anything happened . . . which I prayed it wouldn't. The tension was unbearable as we set off one by one out to look for the most important person in the wizarding world.


	3. Searching For Harry

We searched all over looking for Harry, for hours with no luck. When we regrouped to think over our strategy and come up with another plan, Mum and Hermione were competing for the most freaked out. Hermione was a close second.

"What do you mean you haven't found him yet?!" she shrieked at us "He's probably dead! God why did he do this?!"

"Hermione don't go around saying things like that!" Remus scolded

"Where is he then?!" she asked sinking into a seat near me

Fred and George apparated inside "The troll at Gringotts said he came and withdrew some money" Fred reported sitting beside Tonks

"But that's it" George said

"Money?"

"Oh god he's runaway" Hermione sobbed

I put my arm around her, the same thing ran through my mind. What would he do with money? There was a solemn feel in the house.

"Our boy's snapped" Draco incurred pulling away from doing his favorite thing, poking tonks with his wand. "I told you yesterday"

"Being in this house got to him STOP IT!" Tonks shouted

Draco laughed and continued, you'd swear they were brother and sister the way they acted.

"He's just like Sirius" Remus pointed out

"Only he tolerated it better" I added remembering how eccentric Sirius got when he had to stay in this house.

Remus set down his tea "Does he really?"

Before I could answer, the door swung open and in came Harry, several parcels with him "Sorry I'm"

There was a loud smack, that echoed through out the house. We all went quiet, even Draco stopped poking Tonks. We watched as he carefully set the boxes down and curled his fingers into a fist. He counted slowly to ten and then twenty.

'Thanks for covering for me Ron . . . you're a great guy" he said through clenched teeth

I think everyone wanted to hit him, but never actually would. I was shocked because my Mum had never, EVER hit any of us growing up (even when we deserved it). Seeing her raise her hand to someone, especially Harry was unnerving. And she'd hit him hard, hard enough for his lip to graze against his teeth causing it to begin bleeding. Harry had told me his aunt would repeat slapping him until blood was drawn, Mum had gotten it on the first try. Unclenching his fist he picked up the boxes and went upstairs. We heard soft thumping noises, I knew he was probably punching out his pent up frustration. Sure enough he came back downstairs very sweaty, and seemingly more relaxed.

"Harry I . . ." Mum looked very ashamed of herself "I really didn't mean to you just worried us to death sweetheart where did you go? Why did you go out there like that? Everyone was looking for you and Merlin knows what could've happened to you" she embraced him, I saw him stiffen. He was shutting us out again.

"Thanks for inciting panic Ron, you're great" he grumbled under his breath pulling away from Mum, who tried to embrace him again but he wasn't having it now.

"Harry" Hermione said softly. I had an idea that she planned on slapping him too and decided against it. "Where were you I was worried sick"

"I just went out" he said stroking her face and sitting in his favorite chair she joined him sitting on his lap.

"That's not good enough!" Remus said "You can't go out like that"

"Why not I'm a grown man"

"Yeah but you're also Harry Potter"

I could see him becoming flustered again "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else"

"I think you do" Remus retorted "You know Voldemort had spies everywhere looking just for you."

"I'm well aware!" He yelled moving Hermione and standing up

"Then well the hell were you?!" Remus roared back

The two men stood toe to toe. I knew Remus was only looking out for Harry after all he was his Godfather. And Harry did owe it to us to tell us after worrying everyone.

Harry turned to go back upstairs and Remus grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Harry hissed "I'm tired of answering to people. I went out. I got some stuff, DROP IT"

He pulled away, but Remus once again grabbed hold of him

"I said don't fucking touch me!" Harry snapped pushing him, luckily Fred caught him before he fell. "I am not a goddamn child! I am not your goddamn child! So when I say don't fucking touch me, I mean don't fucking touch me!"

"Harry we're just worried about you" Jane said softly

"Well you'd save a hell of a lot of time if you didn't, I don't need eighty people worrying about me"

"Harry now you're just not being fair" I piped up "Just because we all care about you, and don't want to see you dead over something as stupid as going out to do Merlin knows what"

"It wasn't stupid, for your information. I went out there doing things for you, for all of you. I'm rewarded by being smacked up and treated like a child?!" he asked in disbelief.

"If you'd just"

"I went to see Dumbledore okay?! I went to see him because my scar was killing me, he told me it was because Voldemort was getting closer, he can contact with me through my scar, he knows about Grimmauld place and he's going to attack, he is"

There were collective gasps in the room. This is why he was so stressed out. Our silence made him press on.

"Dumbledore knows of a place, a house near Manchester. It belonged to Nicholas Flamel, he's agreed to let us use it. Its already under Fidelus Charm, I spent nearly all my money getting security measures put on it. It should be done by Thursday. You have to leave here."

He lowered his head. Voldemort's not going to make any moves until about Friday, I heard him. Okay?! This is why I've been up these past few day's! I refuse to let that bastard Voldemort repeat History" he said tearing up

"What do you mean repeat history?" Severus asked

"Hermione's pregnant, he won't get to her I swear my life on that."

Everyone turned to look at a pink faced Hermione. "You are?" Jane asked

"Yes" she said, voice barely above a whisper

"When were you going to tell us?"

'I would've told you today but . . . well you know now" she said

"You have to start getting ready to leave" Harry instructed

"What do you mean 'you'? You mean us" I pointed out

He dropped another bomb when he said, as casual as if he were talking about the weather "I'm not going with you"


	4. Change of plans

"What do you mean you're not coming with us?!" I snapped

"I can't" he said "I truly can't"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that danger follows me everywhere, I can't risk this place being found and something happening to you all or my child"

He got up and started toward the stairs his head hung low. Then he tiredly made his way up. I followed.

"Harry" I said softly going over and sitting beside him as he sifted through the boxes he'd brought

"Ron . . . I can't let those dreams come true, I just can't"

"What dream's?" I asked perplexed.

"And now Hermione with this baby . . . a fucking baby . . . now?"

I'd felt the same way when he told me. But I didn't expect to hear that come from him, and I was praying that he didn't suggest something drastic like her getting rid of it. I figured I'd never know unless I asked, so I did.

"You're not going to tell her to give it up are you?"

"NO!" he snapped angrily "Why the hell would you ask that?"

"You just don't seem too happy" I pointed out

He pulled out a ragged stuffed bear and fingered the shiny black eyes "No I'm happy, really happy, this just isn't the best time for her to be pregnant and I'm . . . afraid. I mean Ron, I'm gonna be a father. A father" he emphasized

The thought hadn't really occurred to me. I mean I knew Hermione was pregnant, and I knew how she got that way. But the premise of Harry becoming a father and Hermione a mother, the fact that we weren't kids anymore, that this wasn't Hogwarts and the world wasn't safe any more took me by surprise. I couldn't believe it.

"I don't want my kid to grow up like this, living in fear, not being able to see the world. Having to look over his or her shoulder every day. I don't want to do this any more Ron"

"I know this isn't easy but we can't risk this, without you there will be no stopping Voldemort"

"I'm tired Ron, I'm just tired"

I rubbed his shoulders which were very tense

"I don't want to repeat history Ron" he whispered in a shuddering tone

"Is that what you've been dreaming of?" I asked putting my arm around him and pulling him into an embrace I knew he needed. He nodded and I could feel his hot tears of frustration and fear dropping onto my leg

"I always wanted a son or daughter" he sniffled "Not only to carry on my name but I knew he or she would be the one thing that loved me most, but I just keep sensing its going to be my parent's demise all over again. I can feel it Ron, it's so strong"

He began taking deep breaths then. It had been a fear of his for as long as I can remember that he would die the same way his parents did. He and Hermione were really a copy of the late James and Lily.

"Hey its gonna be ok" I comforted "You can't think about things like that, you're not doing what your parent's did, Dumbledores your secret keeper and we're getting out of here. Everything's going to be ok but you have to come with us"

"I can't take that risk"

"Harry, we love you and you're being very selfish now. We're here for you, now the time to fight Voldemort will come but you can't go looking for it. You're not physically or mentally ready yet. Besides, I don't think Mum or Hermione could make it without you. And what's a Wheezy without a Potter?" I asked

He looked at me, his eyes rimmed with red "You're a good friend Ron" he told me embracing me tightly "Even if you did incite panic and get me smacked by Molly"

We laughed then, something rarely done in that house. Hermione padded in and Harry took her into his arms kissing her softly on the lips.

"Harry" she said "If you want me to get rid of it I will"

"No" he said stroking her stomach "We'll get through this"

She nodded and buried her head into his shoulder making soft sniffling noises. I knew she was relieved. I turned to give them some privacy and said before I departed. "Should I tell them all of your change of plan?"

"What change of plan?"Hermione asked

"I'm gonna stay" he told her

She then turned to me and came over hugging me tightly "Oh, thank you Ron I knew you could talk some sense into him"

I chuckled, I guess I still had it in me. I stroked her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations baby"

"Thank you" she said as she walked back over to him. I saw as she kissed him deeply and pushed him on the bed and chuckled. In this house that was really one of the more fun activities. I made a mental note to participate in as soon as possible.

"He's staying" I said going into the livingroom

"He is?" Mum asked turning away from talking in whispers with Remus something they'd been doing for a long time. She was about to go up there but I stopped her.

"You don't want to go up there just yet" I warned taking Draco by the hand and pulling him away from poking Tonks any longer. "They're a bit . . . busy"

She took a step back and sighed "Oh"

I began pulling Draco up the stairs "With that, don't bother us either" I warned

Draco's eyes lit up and he began rushing me up the stairs. I was sure I heard before I got into the room Mum sigh out

"Horny kids"


End file.
